


Patience

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Children of Characters, Cute Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Secrets, Sweet Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: No relationship is perfect but if two people want to be together they will make it work.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Since we all know drew mcintyre has been in the wrestling business for 19 years but who was by his side....
> 
> Let's find out.

John sat in his and Drew's office working on his scripts his movies is coming out an his working on the second one and his husband is on the hype of his career and their planning to expand their little family and give Finn a sibling.

His son Finn is sixteen already has a boyfriend time really flies , Seth is such a great kid high school junior plays football and treat his little prince with respect John couldn't be happier his family is great and it's all because of one man the piller of his strength his husband of five years .

They have been together for 19 years but just got married five years ago after all the years of john being patient with drew giving up his dream to give drew a child and coming back to support his husband and leaving again when his husband left for the Indies.

Now later tonight his throwing his husband a celebration party to celebrate his nearly two decades in the business.

He invited Drew's family from Scotland and his husband's best friend and colleague sheamus is a gonna make a toast.

John smiled when he heard the door open and his pride and joy stepping in.

Daddy!" Called finn.

Hey! Sweetheart you're up at 03:00 am what had a nightmare?" 

No! I just can't sleep".

Missing papa?" He asked Finn who nodded.

Ohh! Honey I miss him too " he said.

Is Seth coming to the party?" 

Finn blushed " yes his dad's are coming too so he has too" said Finn.

Okay love papa will be home soon and you can give him all the huggs in the world" said John kissing Finn's forehead.

Daddy I'm not five anymore but I will hugg papa" he said.

Finn got up to go back to bed leaving his daddy to finish his work.

Thank you everyone for coming said John.

Silence...

Sheamus started to speak " wow! Where do I begin drew has been my best friend since his first day in the WWE".

And from there he meet his wonderful husband had a beautiful son and all this time he had his husband by his side .

John you have stuck by Drew's side for almost twenty years through every hardship and heartache you have stuck by his side" he said.

John blushed.

Sheamus gave him the mic " drew is really lucky to have you" he said handing the mic to john.

Where do I begin " drew Mr Morrison-mcintyre my heart beat the king who rules my heart " John wiped a tear.

I love you my husband and I'm happy to call you my husband and our son is happy to have a father like you" drew walked over to kiss John.

You're the piller of our strength and we very lucky to call you husband and papa.

John smiled and looked into Drew's eyes " I love you very much." He said.

Drew blushed " I love you too baby" he said.

They kissed and then joined everyone in the hall.

John loves this man everytime he looks at drew he falls in love with him everyday he was content with his husband and son he looked to his left and saw his son and Seth kissing. Let them have this moment.

They will discuss the birds and bees tommorw.


End file.
